


Danny the Vampire Slayer

by klutzy34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Danny, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night. All Danny asked for was one night unencumbered by the necessity of saving O’ahu from human and supernatural threats so that he could take his currently goofy, snuggly, slightly tipsy boyfriend home and curl up in bed, looking forward to the possibility of a decent night’s sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny the Vampire Slayer

One night. All Danny asked for was one night unencumbered by the necessity of saving O’ahu from human and supernatural threats so that he could take his currently goofy, snuggly, slightly tipsy boyfriend home and curl up in bed, looking forward to the possibility of a decent night’s sleep. He didn’t think he asked for much, nothing at all really, just a small break from the relentless insanity the world continued to toss their way. 

Closing time quickly approaching, Five-0 wrapped up the celebration of putting a human trafficker away and his victims slowly but surely being returned to families and homes wherever they may be, they left the bar, Danny waving good-bye to Chin, Kono, and Lou as they went their separate ways, one arm under Steve’s shoulders as the other man leaned heavily into him, quoting Top Gun as he’d found Steve was fond of doing once he stepped over the line into buzzed territory. Apparently Smooth Dog Technique included trying to seduce his partner into bed by showing an intimate grasp of the movie, which made Danny question where he’d found the time to watch the movie enough times to quote it in near entirety by heart.

Obviously he had to occupy his attention more often; however, tonight was not that night. The case took its toll on Danny’s mind and body, seeing his daughter in the face of every young woman who had fallen victim to the trafficker’s machinations and he wanted nothing more than to curl up against Steve’s and let sleep carry him away from the week, the emotional stress. Steve leaned into him a little more, fingers finding their way to the buttons of Danny’s shirt, managing to pop the top one before he slapped his hand away. “Not here, you animal,” he murmured as he navigated him down the sidewalk towards the Camaro parked in darkness, most of the other patrons of nearby establishments already gone.

Of course, that was when he felt the icy chill sliding down the back of his neck, the wind picking up just enough for him to catch the scent of graveyard dirt and decay on the wind. Beside him, Steve shivered slightly, expression sobering just enough to inform Danny that he wasn’t the only one who smelled it. The chill though, that was all him, and he knew exactly what it meant. A delay on getting home and having to find its source while carting his buzzed partner around. Of course.

“That,” Steve said, even sounding more sober as his voice caught Danny’s attention, “is not settling right with me.” His voice was soft as he spoke, muffled in the way that meant he was turned in the opposite direction and Danny followed his look to see two people moving towards an alleyway. More accurate, a young woman nearly being dragged towards an alley, stumbling along, as a man escorted her. His gut instinct fired off a warning, that no one who looked that sober should take someone that drunk into an alley, no matter the other instincts that continued to sound the alarm in his head. 

Slipping his arm out from under Steve, Danny patted his body down, slipping the keys from his pocket and tucking them into Steve’s hand. “I think I can handle this, babe, so why don’t you go get in the car and I’ll be right there?” he murmured distractedly, already in motion before Steve could protest. He picked up the pace to a light jog, rounding the corner and pausing only to let his eyes adjust to darkness.

There, down the way some, the woman slumped against the wall, face wrinkled up in protest as she put a hand against the man’s face and groaned about not feeling well, certainly not feeling well enough for that. “Hey!” Danny shouted angrily, throwing his arms out. “Did you not here that the lady said no? No means no, you absolute waste of undead...actually, you’re all a waste.” The smile he gave the man showed teeth, the promise of pain and a rather _pointed_ end to the night.

And there was no one around to appreciate his great pun. At least no one sober enough who understood the _point_.

Too many late nights and the prospect of combat was making him goofily punny tonight.

The man seemed unimpressed, unnervingly white eyes sweeping up and down Danny, lip curling in annoyed dismissal. “Get lost, boy,” he replied finally, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t order a small appetizer to start.”

Offended, Danny drew himself up a little taller, clenching his fists at his side as he grit his teeth and refused, absolutely _refused_ to get into a one-sided battle of wits with this blood-drinking putz of a leech. Instead, undeterred in the slightest, he started for him.

That was when he was slammed into from behind, hitting the wall just shy of his target. The wind had not been on his side, allowing the second vampire to sneak up on him, the new male slamming a fist into his stomach. Luckily, he picked up all his fighting moves from bad action movies and while it did hurt, enhance strength and all, it didn’t quite achieve the effect he’d hoped for. Danny managed to shift his body around enough for a short jab to the jaw, which was enough to put a little space between them and allowed him to set his stance. Two crosses and another jab followed the first in a furious flurry of fists, accompanied by a right hook and then his foot lashing out, slamming into the vampire’s knee with a loud crack.

It must have been the vampire’s abbreviated howl of pain that made up Steve’s mind to come charging into the party. As Danny pressed his attack, he held up a hand to Steve. “ _No!_ Trunk of my vehicle. Under the back seat, there’s a knife. Grab it for me,” he ordered, never taking his eyes off the vampire who struggled to his feet, baring a set of nasty yellowing fangs at him. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell of old blood long gone to rot. Would it kill them - sorry - to brush their teeth after a meal?

Steve looked hesitant, but one glance at Danny with the advantage, the second vampire still holding onto his dinner as if his life depended on it, he decided to take the risk and sprinted from the alley. Danny silently thanked whatever that he was still of enough sound mind to trust him to what he was doing and squared up, fists up, as the vampire came at him again. He blocked several blows that came at his face, chest, and stomach hard, only one slipping by to catch him in the face. Stars burst in his vision as he stumbled back into the wall. 

One quiet night. Was that really too much to ask for?

Using the wall for support, he put all his power into a forward kick, foot jamming into the vampire’s solar plexus and shoving him backwards. Between the way the fight was going and the threat looming of the knife’s involvement, the first vampire’s gaze darted between where Steve stood and his buddy in combat with Danny, back and forth a few times, before he released the young woman. She slid to the ground, a heap of drunken sobs, while he sprinted for the other end of the alley.

Steve returned at that moment, rushing down the alley with the exact object Danny needed in hand. It caused enough of a distraction that his opponent turned towards Steve just as he tossed the sheathed item to Danny, allowing him to easily catch it, drop the sheath, and press his attack forward. Slamming his arm into the vampire’s neck, he shoved him back against a wall, forearm pushing against his neck as he slammed the knife home, bringing it in at an angle to avoid the sternum as he’d been trained and between the ribs to hit the heart.

The vampire’s eyes went wide, unneeded breath catching, which gave Danny the opportunity to easily withdraw and slide the knife into his temple. He quickly stepped back, pushing Steve behind him as the body dropped to the ground. Before their eyes, it rapidly shriveled up, skin pulling taut over bones, until the whole thing exploded into a smelly fine ash that floated back to the ground. In the silence following, Danny waved a hand in front of his face, expression disgusted. 

“A pain in the ass from start to finish,” he muttered. 

\-----------

A quick call to HPD brought the night shift to the scene, the young woman safely passed into their custody. Her mind so hazy from whatever her “date” gave her, she could only provide vague details, none that got into the stranger aspects of the night. Danny wasn’t quite as lucky with Steve.

As he sat behind the wheel of the car, navigating the streets towards the McGarrett home, Steve slumped down in the passenger seat. The argument between them regarding who would drive had been mercifully short, Danny pulling out the winner early when he pointed out that as sober as Steve may have felt, the burst of adrenaline did not necessarily mean that he was. So the other man continued to stew in silence for nearly five minutes before he spoke up.

“What the _hell_ was that?” he demanded, staring at Danny in the darkness of the interior. Danny couldn’t look but he imagined the expression greatly resembled that of a man about to have an aneurysm, a favorite of the understandably confused and frustrated McGarrett. It was adorable on most occasions, tonight not being one of those as Danny was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. However, like a dog with a bone, Steve would not quit until he got answers.

“ _That_ ,” Danny supplied, “was a vampire. Yes, the tweeny creature of legends is actually a monster, not one that self-loathes, and actually smells like death. They hunt, drink blood, are usually solitary creatures or hunt in sets of two or three for maximum success. There is no such thing as a “good” vampire, they do not sparkle or smolder for the camera - thank god - and no, a wooden stake is a myth, as is garlic and holy water and crosses. The only way to kill one is to cease all heart and brain function, the two things that are actually still somewhat functioning on a vampire,” he rattled off, raising fingers for each point provided. At the beginning of their strange relationship, Rachel made sure he could recite the information forward and back to her. When things were good between them, the rewards were well worth it. 

Steve sat silently for another good, long moment before he spoke up again. “And you? Because I was the only one surprised in that alley.” And did he sound annoyed by that. Steve, of the ‘that’s classified’, having the tables turned on him for once, though Danny did feel bad. He remembered the first time he’d been introduced to the concept and then the creature itself. He spent several minutes after standing in the middle of a graveyard, ranting at anything remotely connected loud enough to _raise the dead_.

Shit. He was punch drunk and riding high enough on endorphins and adrenaline and the thrill of the hunt that everything was an undead pun that Steve would most likely not appreciate in the current moment. 

“I am a Guardian, one of the men and women ‘chosen’ across the world to defend humanity from what lurks in the dark shadows,” he replied with no small amount of sarcasm, especially when he hit _chosen_. “And when I say ‘chosen’, I mean it’s a crap shoot lotto in which someone from a very secret, very humorless and strict society arrives on your doorstep, tells you that your time has come, proves to you that world exists and then forces you to leave everything you knew behind so that they can train you to become an undead hunting and killing machine,” he added, voice rising as he thrust a finger up towards the roof of the car pointedly. “I was ‘chosen’ well over a decade ago and I can’t thank fate enough for that little gift. I mean, why would I want a normal life where I am not morally obligated to stalk and kill the undead? Not that I don’t want to make sure that they get what’s coming to them, but a choice, a choice is nice in the matter.”

Steve shifted next to him, hands clasped between his knees. “I take it you feel quite strongly about this,” he said finally, hesitant, unsure of what else to add.

Danny sighed, shoulders slumping slightly as he hit the turn signal and guided the car down the drive to park next to Steve’s truck. “Normal would be nice, yes, but I’ve been at this long enough that I would feel like I’m failing...someone, something if I didn’t,” he explained. Turning off the vehicle, he pushed open his door and got out. “Come on. We can talk more about this in the morning but I would like to get out of these clothes and finally relax. Please,” he added, clasping his hands together. 

Steve didn’t need much encouragement, scrambling out of the passenger’s seat and following Danny up the front steps and into the darkened house. As soon as the door shut and he’d tossed the keys onto the nearest available surface, he found himself pushed against the wall, Steve’s knee between his, hands pinning his wrists to the wall, a heavily lustful look on his face in the dim light from outside. Danny’s breath caught in his throat as Steve’s lips found his and kissed him hard, bringing back the fire and need he always felt after a good fight. 

“This talk isn’t over,” Steve murmured once he pulled away, “not by a long shot. But fuck, Danny, that was hot. You, stepping up, those moves.” Danny became well aware of how hot Steve found combat as close quarters meant it pressed against him and he felt his body respond accordingly. He wanted the clothing between them gone.

He pushed Steve away then pulled sharply at his shirt, buttons dropping to the floor. Screw taking the time to undress when shirts could be replaced. Steve tugged at his belt, his pants as they made their way up the stairs, slowly and tripping over each step and each other, but finally making it into the bedroom. Danny tore at Steve’s shirt as they fell into bed, his cargos taking flight after he kicked his shoes away. Soon, they were both entirely bared to each other, Steve gripping the intricate bars of the headboard as Danny thrust into him and stroked him at the same time, laying teeth against the back of his shoulder and leaving a claiming mark. 

Then they lay tangled up in the bedsheets, sweaty and exhausted, Danny running his fingers lightly over the short hairs on Steve’s chest and down to his stomach, a content and sated hunter. Steve’s fingers ran through his messy hair as he stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. The moment that shit-eating grin appeared, however, Danny knew he wasn’t going to like what was about to come out of his mouth. “What? Come on, McGarrett, get it out of your system,” he encouraged, poking him hard in the chest. 

Steve swatted at the offending hand before settling back. “Well, I was just thinking of that show Grace was watching on Netflix the other day. Short, blond, sassy, hunts vampires. You are definitely Buffy,” he said, the grin growing wider. “So tall, dark, and handsome, that clearly makes me your Angel.” 

Danny stared at him, then started to roll out of bed. “I cannot even deal with you right now,” he stated, but didn’t get far as Steve roped an arm around his waist and pulled him back into bed, cuddling up against his back. 

“Stay with me, Buffy. We can pretend we have forever,” he murmured mock dramatically, leading to Danny flailing under the covers Steve had drawn up over them both.

“Why do I love you, huh? You are such a dork. Please, please stick to quoting Top Gun because I swear if you start taking after brooding manpires, I am taking sex off the table and you can play with your stake by yourself.” Steve snorted against his shoulder, body shaking in contained laughter.

“Shut up. You know what I meant.”


End file.
